Back and Forth
by Second Remix
Summary: Temari is given am escort for her travels as the liaison for the SandLeaf alliance. [Full Summary inside]
1. News for Naruto

Main Pairing: Naruto x Temari, other hints in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm hella poor people, hella poor. Great now I'm sad again ; ;

Summary_: With Temari as the liaison for the Sand-Leaf alliance, there are chances of attack during her travels. To lower the danger she was provided with an escort with our favorite little leaf ninja (well not so little anymore, but still kinda short), Naruto Uzamaki._

Up and down the streets (or whatever they have) Tsunade ran, not knowing the whereabouts of Naruto, nor did Kakashi. How he managed to elude them both, no one knows.

"Where is he, I can't find him. huff How does he always manage to escape me, especially when I have an important mission for him…when I get my hands on him"

"Heh, I doubt we'll find him. When he doesn't want to be found…..he won't," Kakashi says with a very smug look on his face.

"He just a lazy bum, he does nothing anymore, just sits and….."

"Aaaand"

"That was it, he just SITS and does noting," Tsunade was getting quite fed up with Naruto not doing anymore so she decided of the perfect job for that would keep him busy. And from out of nowhere comes-

"Hey! That's not true at all…" our favorite blonde says walking towards them both.

"Well well well, look who it is" Kakashi was a bit surprised to see Naruto had actually come out of hiding, rather than stay where he was.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been searching ALL day for you!" Angered and frustrated Tsunade could not hold back her anger.

"Since no one ever VISITS me, I figured I stay at my home, that no one VISITS me at!"

"Is that all, awww, poor Naruto no get visits so he does no work" Tsunade says now poking fun at Naruto in a playful way. Her anger was easily subsided when she heard his remark. She thought it was pretty cute of him to do that, another cry for attention.

"Errr that's not funny….I get lonely sometimes"-Naruto

"Well maybe if you DO something you wouldn't BE so lonely" -Kakashi

"But I hate doing stuff," Naruto says with a whine.

"Which proves my point exactly, you're lazy," Tsunade was very good at pushing his buttons. It was her way of keeping him in check.

"So what brought you out of hiding, huh?" Ask Kakashi curious to why Naruto gave himself up.

"Well since you guys were looking soo hard, I figured I'd grace you with my presence," Naruto say in a very high and mighty voice.

"Wow, you really need to do something about that arrogance of yours," Kakashi says like he doesn't get that way sometimes.

"Well goodbye," Naruto attempts to leave but is caught by Tsunade's powerful grip by the shirt, dragging along the way back toward the Hokage's tower while Kakashi goes on his own way.

"Not this time I've got a mission for and you're gonna do it" - Tsunade

"Is it hard?" -Naruto

"Nope, it's quit easy," Tsunade reassures him.

"Is it long," Naruto asks hopping for some more reassurance, but to no reward.

"Yep, HELLA LONG" - Tsunade

"Awww man…this sucks" - Naruto

"Yes, yes it does," Tsunade says with a happy grin know the battle was won.

Tsunade's Office

When they arrive she instructs Naruto on what's going on, what he's doing, and why it's him and no one else.

"So basically, I'm just supposed to take some person back and forth from our village to theirs?" Naruto questioned.

"Yep," Tsunade replies.

"And why?" -Naruto

"To provide a safe passing for whom the chosen liaison is"-Tsunade

"And who is the person" -Naruto

"That's where you come in…." –Tsunade

"I don't understand" –Naruto

"I wasn't finished talking, shut-up, anyway, as you know, Gaara is the Kazakage and being so powerful he doesn't just trust ANYONE with guarding his sister, Temari so he specifically ask for you to do this" – Tsunade

"Why me, what makes me so special?" – Naruto

"_I can't believe he's that clueless_, Obviously he thinks you're the best candidate because you've done so much to help him in the past, not to mention you defeated him"– Tsunade

"Really now," – Naruto

"--, Yes really" – Tsunade

"So this is a one time thing right" – Naruto

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. That's the reason we had to find you so bad, it's not a one time thing. As of tomorrow you will be her permanent escort." – Tsunade

"What! How am I supposed to live normally with all that traveling? I'm hardly gonna get any sleep. Do you know how long it is to Sand Village?" – Naruto

"That's the other thing, where ever she is, you will be there," – Tsunade

"Mind running by me one more time?" Shocked and confused Naruto could not even take in what he was hearing.

"Okay Naruto let me explain it slowly; you are a permanent guard to Temari of the desert, until further notice. Everywhere she travels you be there to watch a keep her safe. Since she lives in Sand village, you will be moved there." - Tsundae

"I get it now; you guys are just trying to get rid of me!" – Naruto

"What? No, it's not like that at all…" – Tsunade

"It's exactly like that, because last time I checked; she moped the floor with Ten Ten!" –Naruto

"I know that, but this is a chance for us to finally be in total peace with Sand, not to mention that this was ask for by Gaara himself " – Tsunade

"mumble Okay fine, but I'm only doing it for you and Gaara" – Naruto

"Thank you Naruto, you're doing a great thing for Leaf – Sand alliance," Tsunade gives Naruto a small kiss on the forehead before leaving. "Remember, to pack everything you will be moving out tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah!" – Naruto

TBC

Did you like? Tell me all about it in your reviews. If it's good I expect about 15 reviews.


	2. Your New Friend

Got a lot of good reviews and I want to say thanks to all. So here's the next chapter, and with OMG, better grammar, yeah that's right bitches o

And to the reviewer with the bathroom question, no --

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again it hurts; I don't own Naruto, there…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the big news he other day Naruto couldn't help but be a little nervous, after all, he was moving to Sand Village. But it wasn't all bad, he had a partner so loneliness was not a problem, he could also learn more about sand.

"Well today's the day._ I wonder what it's like in Sand. Oooooo I bet they have good spicy ramen, then what the hell am I doing here, I need to get going!" _Naruto says as he wakes from his sleep.

"**I think you have a noodle problem kit. Is that all you think about**," questions a very smug Kyuubi.

"_Nope. I think about other foods as well...like spaghetti and other slurpy stuff_"

"**So you're saying you have a slurping problem then!**" Kyuubi questions again.

"_...I'm gonna eat now_"

"**Ugh, why do I even bother with you?**"

"_Because you have to_"

"**Don't remind me --**"

Quickly Naruto eats and makes his way down to Tsunade's office with his backpack on his uum ...back I guess.

"Well I'm here," Naruto says now actually eager to leave Leaf Village.

"Good now come over hear and meet your new friend," Tsunade commands.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to be guarding someone aren't I," Naruto say's clearly showing he had forgotten.

"Well aren't you going to speak?" Tsunade asks.

"Oh yeah...so umm hi there, nice to meet you," Naruto greets her as he advances forward.

"Hello nice to meet you, too. T_his will work, he's strong, but seems to be a handful .Well If he gets out of hand, I'll just pound him silly"_ Temari replies back.

"Well I guess this is it, I gonna miss you," Naruto says turning to Tsunade.

"Thanks Naruto it means a lot," answers Kakashi teasingly.

"I wasn't talking to you, I haven't forgot about that thousands yeas of death crap you did while training me as a Genin," Naruto replies.

"Aww your upset, well my mission is done here," Kakashi says yet again pushing Naruto's buttons.

"I'm still gonna get you back for that!" Naruto exclaims.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asks mocking him in a sort of friendly way.

"AS I was saying, I going to miss you Tsunade," Naruto say's turning his attention back to Tsunade.

"I'm gonna miss you too Naruto,_ This will be kind of good for him, if he gets out of hand she pound him silly,_" Tsunade replies.

"Well seeing as I've said my goodbyes I guess we can leave now," Naruto says now facing Temari again.

"Okay then, lets go," Temari says walking towards to door leaving out of the room waving goodbye to the two left in the room.

"_Good now finally someone to beat him silly when he gets out of hand_," are Kakashi's thought as he watch them leave.

----- The Long Road to a new home -----

As they paced through the forest Naruto struggles to make small talk to break the ice. It was just awkward to him being around Gaara's sister and all. He would be guarding directly related to a Kazekage

"_Oh I know, how could I forget to talk about this..._," Naruto thinks to himself now remembering his favorite thing in the world.

"**Crap, I know exactly where this is going,**" Kyuubi say's to himself.

"Do you like Raman?"

"**Of all the villages I could have been destroying, I just had to go to Leaf and get caged in a Raman fanatic," **Kyuubi ponders to himself.

"It's okay I guess, you?" Temari answers.

"I love Raman, it's great. The greatest meal to ever to come across mans' tongue."

"**If you love it so much why don't you marry it?"**

"FINE I WILL!" Naruto screams not noticing that he had jut screamed out loud to no one.

"Will what?" Temari asked confused and shaken at the sudden outburst.

"Huh?"

"You said you will, what will you do?"

"I did...ohhh I will ummm open up a chain of ramen shops,_ yeah that will work,_" Naruto says trying to back up his screaming a while ago.

"Oh that's good...I think._ That was odd._"

"_Stupid fox"_

A little while later

"So how does it feel to be leaving home a short amount of time," Temari asks trying to create some conversation between the two.

"Well kind of sad yet happy," was Naruto's reply.

"Why so?" questions Temari.

"For one I get to get away from all of Sasuke's fan girls," Naruto.

"You mean that cutie that beat Kankuro with a rock"

"Yeah that's the one, he's just a big show off," He replies.

"Sounds like someone's turning a little green with envy," Temari replies poking fun at Naruto, jokingly.

"What ME jealous, of Sasuke, Never!" He exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Temari retorted poking more fun at Naruto.

"Why are we talking about Sasuke anyway, this is about me," Naruto exclaims trying to change the subject.

"Well seeing as none of the other girls will give you credit for being strong it seem I will have to occupy that first sopt"

"I said I don't want talk about, wait, what did you say!"

"You heard correct. It's not everyday someone can defeat my little brother, so I will take the honor of being your first fan girl, little cutie," Temari answers while pinching his cheek playfully to make him feel better.

"_HOT DAM, SCORE! Take that Sasuke; I don't see you with any hot sand chick fan girls_," Naruto thinks while giving himself a mental pat on the back and mentally slapping Sasuke on the back of the head.

-----Somewhere in Kohona -----

"Ouch! That hurt like hell"

"What's wrong Sasuke," asked a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"It feels like a piece of me was just ripped away, and my heads hurts all of a sudden," He replies.

"Ooookay," was the only reply he could get from Sakura.

-----Back to Naru & Tem's travel -----

"Helloooooo, are you still in there," Temari asks trying to get Naruto's attention while knocking on his head.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about doing something to a certain someone," was the reply she got from him.

"Well don't let that go to your head, I could easily take it back, you know," Temari informs him. But it was too late. Naruto's mind was already wrapped around on how to kick Sasuke's ass while telling him he was the only male from Leaf Village with a Sand Village fan girl. The only thing she could do was sigh to herself at her new favorite ninja.

...TBC?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is the second installment of "Back And Forth". I hoped you liked it. Since the first chapter did so well review wise, I expect this one to get have at least 35 for the next chapter. So if you like this story and want to see it continued R & R please, and tell someone about it while you're at it. Thanks

Next Chapter: "Sand Village"


	3. Sand Village

Hello people I have finally updated this story that I know you've been patiently waiting for. I am sorry but my access to computers has been limited. I know it's the thing that destroys all great stories. But don't worry I won't let it happened to this one. So please bear with me people, I will try my hardest to keep you interested. With that being said, here is the second installment of Back And Forth.

Chapter 3 – "Sand Village"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaf now a long ways away, and Sand now getting closer and closer with every step they took. It was day two of a three day trip, not to mention it was getting to be a little late, so Naruto requested some time to rest for a bit.

"Boy this place is far," whined a very sluggish Naruto. She couldn't help but giggle cause Naruto to question why.

"Tsunade told me how lazy you were," Temari replied.

"What ME, lazy?" he questioned knowing full well he was in fact lazy.

"Yes YOU lazy. Don't tell me this is news to you," She answers.

"That's so not true. I mean why on earth I, of all people, would be chosen for such a task?" he inquired upon her.

"Because you're the only one who was able to beat my brother. And there's also the fact that he asked for you to do this," she replies.

"Well yes, there is that. But still I am as...not lazy...as anyone else," was the only retort he could utter.

"Then let's keep going," she replied.

"Fine, let's go," he muttered in defeat.

"You're really not good at arguing are you?"

"..."

"Your silence means I win, Yay for me"

In victory she does the girly anime clap thingy as they walk on. The only reply she got was a mumble, and with that once again they were off, on their way en route toward Sand Village.

With boredom setting in, and the last day of travel, the only thing Naruto could not keep his mind occupied. So the choice of things for him to do was either talk about Ramen or walk quietly. And since he talked about Ramen two days ago there was only one choice for him to make...annoy Temari. And thus the battle of wits began.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Yes we're here"

"Really!"

"No"

"Aww man"

"Stop your bitching"

"I'll stop bitching when I see a bed," he retorted.

"No you're gonna stop your bitching now!" she commanded.

"And if I don't,"

"I'll hurt you"

"And what if I hurt you first"

"I'd hurt you even more...wait, you'd actually hit me," she asked sounding a little worried about what kind of man he was if he would hit a girl.

"Well no, it was the only comeback I had," he replied.

"Then keep it moving, and stop bugging me because you're bored"

"Fine," he grunted as he kept walking.

----------THE ARRIVAL----------

After the last long night of travel Naruto and Temari had finally reached Sauna. There they stand in front of two large gates.

"Okay we're here Naruto, welcome to Sauna," Temari presents.

"Finally, we can sleep now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're still thinking about sleep. What you need to worried about is the crazed girls on the inside waiting to get a piece of you," she advised.

"Me? They want to see me?" he asked very shocked to find out he has fan girls after all.

"Yes you. Since you beat Gaara you've been a big sensation."

"Are you serious, or is some joke?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I am serious. But remember, _I'm_ the only girl for you, got it," she hinted trying to get a certain point across.

"Umm sure, I will. And by only girl for me you mean what exactly?" he asked obviously not getting it.

"I mean you and I...together," Temari says trying yet again to get her point across.

"Ohhh I get it now," he says.

"Good," she replies happy that he understands.

"...you mean the whole escorting thing right?"

"_My god is he really that dense _No No Noo, I'm saying I like you! And I want you and me to be a pair, a couple, get it?"

"You...me...couple, really you like me!"

"Yes I do," she replied.

"_Wow she actually likes me, Temari of the Desert like Me! This must be what heaven fell like_"

"And what do you feel about me, Naruto"

"Well, for one thing you're strong...and beautiful. I would really like to know you much better, to...bond with you," he replies.

"So is there an us now, Naruto?" Temari asks.

"Sure Temari it's us now"

"Good Naruto now we may enter," Temari say pushing one of the two doors open.

As the two doors open, immediately a rush of girls swarmed over to Naruto. All he could hear was "Oh my god it's him", "He's the one who beat the Kazakage", and "Let's sex him up." Although proud of his new popularity in Sand Naruto still manages to break away from the girls and follow Temari on their way toward the tower in which he would be living in.

"Okay Naruto we're here. This is the place where we will be staying"

"Wow this place is huge"

"Well I am the sister of the Kazakage you know"

"Yeah I kinda forgot that"

"And here's our room"

"O-our room, we will be living in the same room, t-together!" Naruto asked sounding a little surprised at the news he just got.

"Yes, together, is that a problem Naruto," she asked.

"Well people will start to wonder..."

Temari gave him a glare as she adjusted her shirt and black skirt. She went in front of him and planted herself down, providing him with quite a view that made him go red in the face as she looked up at him.

"Why, are you soo ashamed to have me, what's wrong with anyone knowing" she asked to really put him on the chopping block.

"No, no it's not like that at all Temari-chan. It's just I don't want any rumor to start, you know with the whole sleeping together thing..." Naruto stopped and blushed before he could even finish the statement.

"Well people _will_ find out sooner or later Naruto_-kun_, now if you'll excuse me I have to get clean" she told him mischievously. Naruto turned swiftly, his face reddening even more and his heart beating faster as Temari stripped, heading in the direction of the shower.

Naruto smiled and walked outside onto a nearby veranda and heard the sweet humming of Temari and the shower water running. As awkward and surprising as the day had been, Naruto hoped that it would continue this way everyday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is people. Again I say I very sorry for that crappy hold up I made you so gruesomely endure. That's why I will try to get at least 1000 words of story with each chapter. So let's see those reviews. And flame me if you must for my atrocious updating skills. They suck, I know.


	4. AN: School is in session

As you may know, school has started and I will not have time to center any of my attention on this story because I must focus on my studies. BUT NEVER FEAR! I will continue to upload chapters. They just won't be uploaded as promptly as any other story.

FAQs

-That was fats how they fell in love, what's up with that?

I have school to prepare for and didn't have time to do the whole "slowly fall in love" thing, just pretend or something. ;

-When is the next chapter coming?

I can't really say. When I have time to work on them I will and upload as soon as possible.

-Are any changes gonna be made?

Just a little OOCness, BUT ONLY a little.

-Will you be on at all?

Yes. Although I will not be doing much writing I will still be reading. So feel free to email me any stories you would like me to read. Check my profile for stuff I like.

Sorry for the inconvenience but I my studies must have all the attention I can give.


End file.
